Lifetimes
by Blacknovelist
Summary: If things don't work out in this lifetime, maybe they will in the next. If not then, maybe a different lifetime altogether. (In which Enji is done with Endeavor's shit. Set in Ageswap AU)


**A/N: dragonfishdreams on tumblr asked for a fic where Ageswap!Enji is part of the canon Shouto Protection Squad literally forever ago, but I didn't get it done until recently - sorry about the wait! Lioness helped me out with the idea and characterization, like she usually does. Enji is such a weird character to write, canon and Ageswap both. I hope you guys like it! A bit of implied child abuse, which tends to come with canon!Endeavor's territory, as a general warning to anyone who needs it, but it's very vague and only for a moment.**

* * *

"I expect you to return by four for training before I leave, Shouto."

It is a simple statement, innocuous in all honesty, and spoken by anyone else it would have been taken as a father wanting to see his son before their schedules tore them apart. Hell, it isn't even the first time he's interrupted their outings by all but ordering his son to stay by his side, if the words shared in secret while the pro's back was turned were any indication. Potential justification after justification spring to mind for Endeavor to not even let his son go out with friends for more than an hour, and all of them feel weak. There are still be people out there who believe that Endeavor really cares, Enji knows, people who believe he does this for Shouto's sake, and the thought makes his fire want to flare and buckle and snap out just like Endeavor's does. He doesn't let it.

He's seen the forced apathy on Shouto's face when Endeavor stands by his side, the tension when Endeavor's hand moves to lay on his shoulder.

So instead Enji pauses - patience frayed from a near-full two days of Mr. "Number-1-hero-by-technicality" and the past week of mixed surreal familiarity _(this is home but it isn't) -_ and turns on his heel to march back. Behind and around him the two classes freeze, their faces a mix of confusion and anticipation. Shouto's face remains blank and he says nothing, but he does discreetly shuffles towards Toshinori. The rest of the teachers carefully place themselves between them and the duo, and usher them a bit further down the path.

Deku and his father meet his gaze as he passes, solemn and understanding, and let him go; this is about more than the news of what this man sharing his name has done, more than the ghosts that flicker over Shouto's face when he catches view of Enji from the corner of his eye, more than the bitterness that makes itself at home on this alternate man's face.

It's everything at once, and so much more. He should leave this to Shouto, really; be a pal and support him from the side, but Enji is equal parts big brother and hero-in-training, and it's a hero's duty to butt their noses into just about everything. And besides the matter, there's something he wants to know.

"Endeavor," Enji says, voice low and blank. "Before we leave, may I ask you something?"

Endeavor blinks down at himself. "Very well," he says. "Out with it. What's your question?'

"What drives you?"

A beat. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you heard me, sir. Your inspiration, your drive; what makes you want to be a pro hero? What goals do you have that are so important you married and had children just to see it fulfilled by your family, if not you?" Enji doesn't step forward, but there's a weight to his words that carry just as much of an impact. Their wills war against each other for just a moment, metaphorical sparks flying.

"To be number one, of course," Endeavor replies, appearance unruffled by the force in his voice. "To surpass All Might's legacy and stand as the best of the best. Shouldn't you already know this, boy?"

"If my goals were the same as yours, I'm sure, but that's not the case." Enji leans back, studies him. "Do you really think the way to send him to the top is by pushing Todoroki-kun to the point that he still hesitates to use half his quirk? By training him to the point he can't even move for hours after?"

"If there's something you need to say, child, spit it out," Endeavor says. "I don't have time for circles of questions to sate curiosity, even from myself."

"Our names are the only thing we've got in common," Enji corrects. "But if you're certain, then let me say that one less training session isn't going to impact anyone's regime. Rest days are important, but I'm sure this is hardly new information for you, sir."

Eyes narrow at the young doppelganger, the first break in the facial impasse they were locked in. "And what would you know?"

"Mostly what my father's training tells me, since we share a schedule when he isn't teaching."

Endeavor glances at the group, at the split hair and grave features of his son turned adult from another world. "I give him more than enough time to cool down between our sessions. I would never do anything to impact his performance as a future hero."

"Shit job you've done of that, already." Enji steps away, steel in his gaze, "we'll probably be gone for the rest of the afternoon, if the teachers say it's alright. There's too many of us for one of them to leave just to make sure one of us has supervision on the way back, so you'll have to wait for next time." He spins on his heel again, and not even Endeavor can fight against the stares pointed his way when he reaches to stop him.

"You act like you know so much, boy," Endeavor says, instead. "You say we are different people, but my goals and ambitions are every much a part of you as they are a part of me. Tell me: what is your drive to being a hero, if it's not to be the number one? What makes you think you and your goals are any better than mine?!"

"Being a hero and saving people is enough for me," Enji says, back still turned, and Endeavor's frown deepens. "Going the full mile to become a pro to achieve something for yourself alone is a disgrace to Pro's and their ideals everywhere, and I'm glad I grew out of it. Heroes like you are exactly why people like Stain feel the need to act."

"Are you telling me I am less of a hero than a criminal like Stain, or a child like you?"

"I'm saying you've done good things for society and it doesn't change the fact that you're a shitty dad and an ass of a person in general, and I'm taking your son with us for ice cream whether you like it or not."

His piece said and done, Enji trots past the four teachers and starts to coax the group in the general direction of where he remembers the food is; after a moment they start to follow, conversation hesitantly rising among them. Three of the adults trail after to keep an eye out, Endeavor left behind as the shell shocked image of a man who's just been told off by his past self. The elder Todoroki Shouto lingers, and turns to him.

"Your career is the result of your dream and desire for superiority evolving into an obsession of ridiculous proportions, and your refusal to acknowledge that you've been doing this wrong is the reason you've wasted and damaged the lives of your entire family," he says. "The title of number one is yours, and you still find yourself unhappy with the fact that you've reached your goal just because of the way it came to you. If I couldn't be number one or two in my lifetime with the same quirk as your son, what makes you think he can be what you want him to be? Your efforts have been fruitless and life-destroying, and you have no one to blame but yourself."

And with that, the number one Pro Hero Endeavor is left standing in front of UA's Heights Alliance dorms, the figures of teacher and student alike disappearing across the grounds.

* * *

As soon as they've all sat down with their frozen treats, the two class 1-A's collectively burst into excessive chatter over the events from barely ten minutes ago.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"I can't believe you actually said that to his face and just walked away."

"You totally wrecked him and I almost wish I took a video."

"His face was priceless, did you see?"

"I haven't seen you tear into someone like that since that one incident with Thirteen."

"Any particular reason for suddenly deciding you were up to here with older-other-you's shit?"

"I wanted to ask a question, I got my answer." Enji shrugs, grinning around the pink spoon in his mouth. "Make sure you kick my ass if I'm ever half the guy he is, got it?"

"Sure thing," Shouta replies, flicking Yamada's grabby fingers away from vibrant cherries lining his bowl's rim.

"And Todoroki-kun, listen." The boy in question glances up for just a moment before looking away, whipped cream on his lip, "Older me isn't somebody you've gotta learn how to get along with, like me and my dad. That's not your bridge to rebuild. You've got your guys to back you up if he comes on your ass, too, and most of us-" Enji waves his head and spoon towards everyone else in the room - "would come running if you asked and we had the chance. So if he doesn't put the effort in, don't even bother. You don't need him."

"That's true, and... easier said than done," Shouto says. He's staring resolutely at the table, but when Enji slides the colored sprinkles his way he lets himself meet the other boy's eyes. "But I appreciate the sentiment. Thanks."

Enji turns his grin towards him. "Any time, mini-dad."


End file.
